


Surprise Homecoming

by vanillanemo



Series: An Exploration in Kink [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Human AU, Nipple Piercings, Teasing, clit piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillanemo/pseuds/vanillanemo
Summary: Kink #3 - Piercings





	Surprise Homecoming

Travelling for work sucked. Especially when Aizen required him to attend a month's worth of conferences all around the United States. But, Tosen had gone the last two years in a row, and Harribel the year before that, so it was definitely Gin's turn.

At least Aizen paid for it.

When the taxi stopped at his house, Gin was surprised to see Rangiku's car there. Last week when he called her, she'd been overrun at work, so he hadn't expected to see her anytime soon.

He dropped his suitcase just inside the door before he went looking for his fiancee. He checked the bedroom first, and was a little disappointed that she wasn't laid out there waiting for him.

Until he actually did find her.

She was in the kitchen, sipping sake, with a bowl of dried persimmons on the counter next to where she's leaning. She was wearing one of his shirts, lacy black panties and a smile that could power the whole city with its radiance.

He sometimes forgets just how beautiful she is, and its nice to be reminded.

"Hi honey! How was your trip?"

"Hello darlin'," he said, wrapping an arm around her and kissing the top of her head. "It was shit, I'm glad its over. I didn't expect to see you here. How's work?"

She groaned, which is always a bad sign. "Triple hom, suspect still at large. Normally I'd still have to be there, I've been pulling night shifts the last three days, but the Captain owes me a favour so I took the night off to see you."

"Oh did ya now? And what were you thinking we'd be doing?"

"Well," she said, turning around in his embrace and bringing a hand up to stroke his hair, "I was thinking that maybe we could drink a little sake, and wander our way up to the bedroom, and see where things go from there."

"Sounds like a nice plan." He kissed her, softly at first, but then she wound her fingers in his hair and deepened it. She tasted like roses and sake.

She tasted like home.

One of his hands came to rest on her waist, while the other cupped her breast, and he used his thumb to fondle a nipple through her shirt.

And felt something different. Something new.

"Oh? Whats this?" He asks, checking the other. Yep, both nipples.

She smiled coyly, her face flushed with arousal. "You remember how Nanao and Yoruichi bought me a voucher to get my ears pierced for my birthday? I changed my mind."

"My, my. I don't think that's what you're supposed to do with gifts."

Shrugging, she said, "Yoruichi came with me, she was okay with it. She's actually considering getting some herself now, in which case, God help both Sui-Feng and Urahara."

"Can I see?" His hands tugged gently at the bottom of her shirt, and when she nodded, he took it off for her.

Her new piercings are fairly plain, a pair of thin golden rings. They match her necklace though, which puts a real smile on his face for a change.

"Did they hurt?" He gently pulled on them, grinning wickedly as she moaned.

"Unng, that feels really nice, honey."

"You're not answering my question, Ran-chan."

"No, they didn't really, ooh, god, these two didn't hurt that much. The other one did."

His hands stilled and his eyes opened to look at her navel. When he saw nothing there, he asked, "What other one?"

"If you want to know where the other one is..." she trailed off, looking at him suggestively as she moved his hands away from her chest. Then she dashed out of the kitchen. He could hear her running up the stairs as she called, "Come and look for it!"

He chuckled as he downed the rest of her sake cup.

She'd gone to the bedroom, and was standing by the bed, seemingly lost in thought as she gazed out the window. But Gin knew her better than that, knew not to let down his guard. As he came up behind her, he put one arm around her midriff to keep her in place while he sent the other snaking lower. But just as his fingers brushed against soft lace, she slipped herself out of his grasp and threw him on the bed.

She rolled herself on top of him, pinning him down, and her handcuffs jingled as she locked them around his wrists.

He pulled at them, but they're no play cuffs, rather her police grade ones. They wouldn't be coming off anytime soon. She smiled at him as she used the small clip on the headboard to secure his arms above his head.

"Aw, come on Ran-chan. How am I supposed to be looking like this?"

"You were cheating." She pouted, and he'd almost feel bad for messing up her game if she wasn't sitting right on top of his crotch, and shifting around like she wasn't aware of his growing hardness. "You were supposed to be looking with your eyes, not your hands."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"It's unfair. You're far too good at using your fingers." She unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it to the sides to reveal his chest, which she wasted no time in running her fingers all over.

"Don't suppose you'd let me use my tongue to look?"

She smirked as she flicked a nipple. "I might be... convinced. If you beg for it."

"Oh, love, that's not fair."

"When am I ever fair?" She replied, undoing his slacks and fishing his cock out. Gin groaned as she started stroking, her talented fingers working him up to full hardness.

"You're such a tease," he said, breathlessly. She hummed in agreement as she wrapped a hand around his balls, tugging gently. He threw his head back, moaning. "Ran-chan, there's much better things you could be doing."

"Really? I'm having quite a bit of fun down here." She raked a nail along the underside of his cock, and he shivered.

"Aw, come on Ran-chan. You know you want to."

"Of course I want to. But do you deserve it?"

He could feel the tension building, feel himself edging closer and closer to coming. But he didn't want the night to go that way. He wanted to find her third piercing.

So he swallowed his pride instead.

"Please," he said, barely a whisper. She squeezed and smiled when he groaned.

"Please what? What do you want from me, baby?"

"Please sit on my face, let me eat you out, let me show you how much I love you, please darling, let me love you, please."

"Mmm, good boy," she replied, letting go of his cock as she got up. She shed her panties, before climbing back onto the bed.

She knelt over his head, and he could smell her arousal. He tried to reach his head up, but she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back, tutting.

"Say the magic words," she teased with sing-song voice.

"Please, Rangiku."

"Well, since you asked so nicely." She lowered herself down, and Gin smiled against her skin.

His tongue snaked out, and he slipped it between her lips. She tasted sweet, and he savoured the taste as he laved over her entrance and further up, searching.

There.

It was a bit hard to tell with his tongue, but he was pretty sure it was a stud, as opposed to another ring. No - there was two studs. Some kind of bar? He really didn't know all that much about clit piercings.

No better time to start learning. And certainly no better way.

He swirled his tongue over her clit, flicking it against the metal studs. She gasped and trembled above him, clutching onto the headboard to steady herself. Gin took his time, studiously teasing her, taking mental notes on which motions elicited the best reactions from her.

He wished desperately to be able to slide his fingers inside of her, to be able to stroke her innermost depths, but the cuffs prevented that. So he settled for his using his tongue, alternating thrusts with soft licks that left her whimpering.

Abruptly she got up, and Gin whined at the loss of her heat. He'd been enjoying himself. But his disappointment vanished when she sunk down onto his cock. Rangiku leant forward, her hands on his chest, as she caught her breath, and Gin took the opportunity to shift his legs, planting his feet on the bed, giving him purchase to thrust up.

She moaned, caught off guard, but rocked her hips in an attempt to meet his next thrust.

They settled into a rhythm, tension rising between them, and it felt like far too soon that Gin was on the edge.

"Rangiku," he whispered, speeding up as he sought completion.

"Come, baby. Come for me," she replied, breathless.

It took only a few more thrusts before he was spilling into her with a loud moan. His last few thrusts were erratic, but they were all she needed.

He had forgotten how nice she sounded, moaning his name as she came.

She slumped forward, landing on his chest, her hair spilling over his skin as her body trembled with the aftershocks and her sobs. Gin, upon hearing her, feeling her tears, twisted his wrist to unclip the cuffs from the headboard. He pushed her hair back and wiped at her face.

"Ran-chan, honey? What's wrong?" She just sobbed harder, so he carefully rolled her off him, letting his cock slip out of her as he laid her on the bed. She'd put the handcuffs key on the bedside table, and he left the cuffs there as he sat down beside her.

"Rangiku?" He asked, stroking her hair.

She didn't respond, so he just held her as she cried it out, mentally running over everything that had happened, looking for what he'd done wrong.

"Oh god, honey," Rangiku said, voice trembling as she clung to him. "Oh my God."

"You okay, love?"

"Better than okay. They told me I might have stronger orgasms, but... god. Wow." She was breathless as she pulled herself up to sit next to him, leaning on his shoulder. "You didn't do anything wrong, honey. You did everything very, very right."

"I never asked what I'd done wrong, what makes you think I was blaming myself?"

"Darling, I've known you since we were kids. We're getting married in five months. I know damn well you were blaming yourself."

"Mm. It's a good thing we're already getting married. Else I'd be proposing to you again."

"So you like the piercings then?"

"Oh, I dunno," Gin said, smile wide and voice wicked. "I might have to double check."


End file.
